


Scare Dance

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Dancing, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Guitars, Hurt/Comfort, Magical Realism, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Frida challenges a mean girl to a music contest while Grandpapi and General Chapuza makes a bet to see who dance better.
Relationships: Manny Rivera/Frida Suárez
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

A girl walked into Miracle City High School

She has long dark brown hair in a bun, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a light pink sweater, a white shirt, pink skirt, white socks and white shoes.

Her name is Aurora Rodriguez

But she heard beautiful guitar music

It was Frida

The classmates clapped

Aurora glared "Suarez!"

A girl appears behind a president's bratty daughter

She has black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a lime green and white striped shirt with a ghostly blue butterfly, navy blue shorts and black flat shoes

"Hello"

Aurora screamed

"Oops I can't help it"

A girl walked away

Aurora's face turned red "We'll just see about that!"


	2. Chapter 2

History Class

"Alright class Baile Macabro is a dance based on a old legend about a woman who ends up bringing the dead back to life with her tap dancing"

Davi was taking notes but Aurora threw a paper ball at him

"Hey Davi!"

Davi continued to take notes

Aurora growled

"I said hey Davi!"

But Aurora hears her teacher

"Aurora Rodriguez!"

Aurora glared at Manny, Frida and Davi

Later 

Manny was practicing his neat boxing as Frida tuned her guitar

Frida said "Thanks for helping me record Manny"

Manny said "You're welcome"

"Now I wanna sing something personal so don't laugh at me"

Manny blushed "I never dream of it mi Amor"

Manny giggles


End file.
